You Are Beautiful To Me
by MsMelBerry
Summary: While out shopping with her friends and new boyfriend, Rachel fights her old insecurities. Will Puck be able to help?


**Another one-shot from me … I found this plot on ****T****umblr and I knew I had to try something with it. This is the result. As usual a HUGE thank you to my ladies Mona for supporting me and Carrie for working your ****Magic**** on ****it and being the best beta ever**** :***

**I sadly still do not own Glee if I would I would be rich and spend my life somewhere else ... oh and Puckleberry would be real**

* * *

"_Imagine Person B of your OTP feels insecure about how they look while trying on new clothes. Pe__r__son A then puts their arms around Person B's waist and tells them how beautiful they are.__"_

It's days like today, when he's been left waiting inside yet another clothes store fitting room, that Puck wishes his little sister was not best friends with his girlfriend.

Still while hearing Ava and Rachel's soft laughter from behind the curtain as they try on clothes, Puck could not help it but smile knowing how much fun the two girls are having.

He knows too well how difficult the past few months have been for Rachel, how she has struggled to open herself up again after everything that happened with Finn. Even just thinking about it makes him insanely angry again and if he wants to keep his promise to Rachel and Sam, that he will not hit Finn, he needs to calm down.

Puck feels like the luckiest guy in the world, now that 'Finchel' was finally over, Rachel has chosen to be with him. He has been in love with her for so long now and still can't believe he got his girl.

He just wishes that Rachel did not had to deal with to all the cheating and lying again. He always knew that Finn was a douche but his last actions were his worst.

Puck was no angel, he knew that himself. Sleeping with Quinn while she was dating Finn and he was in love with Rachel was a huge mistake. Getting Quinn pregnant was definitely not planned but he loved Beth no matter what and would never see her as a mistake.

But ruining New Direction's chances at Nationals to get back with an ex-girlfriend who said she didn't want a boyfriend at the time, with a stolen song (Puck still can't forgive himself for giving Finn that song), only to then cheat on that girlfriend two weeks later with the girl, who had not only made Rachel's life a living hell but was also the same girl who had also been recently dumped by Finn so he could go chasing after Rachel once more. To add to the drama Finn made no effort to hide his cheating from Rachel, who walked in on the 'Golden Couple'.

After that Rachel was a mess, because she'd truly believed that this time she and Finn would finally get it right. It took Puck and to his surprise Santana, Brittany and Sam, weeks to get Rachel back to her old bubbly self, and that was only when she had stopped crying and halfheartedly plotting to get Finn back.

She gave up on romance and said she would never love again because a broken heart and all that crying were not good for her voice.

Looking back at that time Puck had to smile again because she did eventually fall in love again. With him and he still can't believe his luck at all.

It was also during those difficult few months that Rachel became fast friends with Ava, his 10 year old sister. They both loved to sing and his sister opened up to Rachel, something Ava rarely did as she was scared that people she cared about would leave her.

When he hears them laughing again from the changing rooms, Puck gets up to check on his favorite girls, besides his mother of course.

"Ava, Rachel everything okay here?"

His sister just starts to giggle again, then appears wearing a pink dress with a few flowers on it and twirls round and round to show Puck the whole dress.

"Do you like it Noah? Do you think I could get it?" Puck just nods and smiles before he asks her to turn around so he can look at the price tag. He's a little taken a back, but he knows her birthday is coming up and he has some money saved from his pool cleaning.

"What would you say if I get you this dress for your birthday Ava?"

"Would you really do that Noi?"

"Sure Avi if that is what you want for your birthday then you will get it!" While Ava runs to hug him, he can feel that they were being watched, so after Ava got back into her changing room he turns around to see that Rachel has been observing at them for a while.

He raises his eyebrow at her and Rachel can't help but giggle again because her boyfriend can turn from a softy to a badass in only a few seconds.

While he makes the few steps to her changing room, Puck waits for her to come out of the room but she doesn't.

"Didn't you find anything to try on baby?"

"I did Noah but I am not quite sure if this is my kind of style and I don't feel pretty wearing something like this." Rachel's voice is soft, almost uncertain.

"Rach you always look pretty no matter what you wear," Puck replies without a moment's pause.

Rachel blushes then opens the door of her changing room before stepping out wearing a short and tight pink dress, something that usually Santana would wear if it was in a more vibrant color.

While Rachel just looks down on the floor because she knows she's not the kind of girl who could wear a dress like this, Noah just walks up to her, takes her hand and moves with her to the next mirror. Standing behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist then looks into her eyes via the mirror.

"Rachel you're beautiful! Girls like Quinn or Santana are nothing compared you. They might be pretty in some people's eyes but you are more than that, you are truly beautiful."

As Rachel tears up during his little speech, Noah feels slightly uncomfortable because he knew they were not alone, not only is his sister close by, but that Santana, Brittany and Sam are waiting for them somewhere in the mall.

Still Noah steps in front of Rachel, removing her tears with his thumb then softly kissing her on the lips then waiting for her to smile again.

"You are beautiful Rachel, he is right about that. Now move your sexy ass into the changing room and change because we are buying you that dress." They both turn around to see a grinning Santana looking at them.

"What someone had to end this cuteness here or the whole world would know what a huge softie you actually are Puck!"

Puck can only roll his eyes at that comment as Rachel starts to laugh. Before going back to change out of the dress, she hugs Noah and whispers a simple 'thank you' into his ear.

Once Rachel changes back into her normal clothes and they collect Ava , who is waiting with her dress in her hands in the shop with Brittany, and they all pay for the clothes they choose, Santana takes Rachel away from the group for a moment.

"Puck is right Rachel, Quinn is nothing compared to you. The reason I said all these mean things to you in the past was because I was so jealous of you. You are not only talented, but beautiful on the in- and outside. So since we are kinda best friends now, start believing in yourself again or do I have to lend you some of my clothes before you see what we all see in you?"

As Rachel isn't really sure how to reply to Santana's words, she just hugs her new best friend and says "thank you" because maybe things are about to change in her life.

She finally has friends and a guy who loves her as much as she loves him and no-one is not trying to bring her down or trying to change her because they believe in her and accept her for who she is.


End file.
